i_love_yoofandomcom-20200213-history
Dieter Becker-Wulff
Dieter Becker-Wulff is a German student who is one of Yeong-Gi's closest friends, the other few including Soushi and Shin-Ae. He is also friends with Maya and Rika. Background Dieter was born in the US and spent most of his childhood in Germany but he also stayed in the US. Dieter moved to Asia with his family because of his father's job as an officer for the US Navy. Growing up, he never really had a permanent home so he is having a hard time explaining to his friends (especially Soushi and Shin-ae) where he really comes from. His father was an immigrant and joined the Navy after he got naturalized and his mother was a German tourist visiting the US. His parents met during his visit and they decided to keep in touch and visit each other a few times a year. Eventually, they got married and Dieter's sister was born and finally, Dieter. Dieter had a crush on Shin-Ae for quite a while before he decided to confess to her, with Shin-Ae coldly rejecting him. Shin-Ae apologized to Dieter for rejecting him too harshly and decided to be acquiantances. Dieter was formerly a judoka, ''or someone who practices ''judo, a Japanese form of wrestling. It is mentioned that Dieter was invited to the school Tae Kwon Do team (by Park Min-Hyuk, the captain of the team at the time), but declined due to the two sports being vastly different. Appearance Dieter is a slim teenage boy who has short, pale blonde hair and striking sky-blue eyes. He has been noted for his good looks and German heritage. Dieter has pale skin unlike both of his friends, Soushi and Yeong-Gi. When Dieter had a crush on Shin-Ae, he would always be seen blushing whenever his eyes fell upon her. He also has a habit of passing out around her as well once when Shin- Ae asked him to hang out, and again when she grabbed his arm. Dieter has an air of innocence around him, making him in good terms with his friends. Relationships Soushi Toyoshima Dieter and Soushi are close friends who are seen together almost all the time despite going to different schools. They support each other in different things like Soushi supported Dieter when he had a crush on Shin-Ae and Dieter supported Soushi when no one else was supporting him when he was playing against Shin-Ae. Dieter is used to Soushi's exuberance and loud personality and Soushi appreciates Dieter's kind and mellow personality. Yeong-Gi Dieter often hangs out with Yeong-Gi outside of school and they know each other quite well to the extent of knowing how and when they're upset. Yeong-Gi cares deeply about Dieter and tried to lift his spirits by attempting to bring him and Shin-Ae closer together. Shin-Ae Yoo Dieter has a big crush on Shin-Ae. Despite feeling melancholy for quite a while, he was happy to be just friends with her. Shin-Ae and Dieter sometimes hang out with Soushi and Yeong-Gi. Shin-Ae and Dieter are now acquaintances. In the recent episodes, Shin-Ae addresses him as a friend although Dieter still has feelings towards her. Category:Characters Category:Males